1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for forming shaped edges which co-operate to form a neat, high-precision joint. The apparatus of the present invention has been designed with especial reference to the cutting of bench top components which are to be joined together with a "masons mitre" type of joint, and will be described with especial reference to this application, but it will be appreciated that the apparatus could be used in any application where similar requirements apply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bench tops generally are made of wood or wood product board such as "Customwood" (Trade Mark) or particle-board. The edge of the bench generally is reinforced to double-thickness, and the top surface of the board generally is clad with a laminate such as "Melteca" or "Formica" (Trade Marks). Thus, cutting a shaped edge of precise shape is not easy: the cutter must cut accurately through a considerable thickness of board, without splintering the laminate or the board. Any inaccuracy or roughness will result in an ill-fitting and unsightly joint.
Hitherto, joints of this type have been cut with a spindle-moulder, and hand-finished with a file or a plane, or cut with a hand-held router, in a jig. Both methods are relatively slow, and need a skilled operator for consistently good results.